Daedric Feelings
by cerberus666
Summary: -SLOT OPEN- Even the daedra have feelings, they may have passed most of them off to Sheogorath but that doesn't mean that a few mortals can't bring them back. You can have your own character paired up with a Daedra.
1. Info

Since there's not a lot of stories about the Daedra having relationships I've decide to make about all the Daedra having relationships with OC's. So you can have your character go out with any of the Daedra but it's once the slot is filled it's filled. I'll try and get your character right but feel free to tell me if I haven't and then I'll try to fix it. But i can only have one DragonBorn, Listener ect. To have your character in the story complete this form:

Name:

Race:

Age:

Appearance:

Daedra:

Background:

Family/Friends:

Ablities:

Emotional attachments:

Personality:

Extra info:

Either pm this to me or write it in the comments. You can check my bio to see which Daedra is taken.


	2. Julianne

_**For the first chapter of everyone's character I'm just going to do a small taster but on people's second chapter I'm going to make them longer. **_

* * *

Julianne walked slowly through the forbidden wing of the blue palace. She had no idea why she took the job since she just wanted to see if the old man was mad but no he had giving her a hip bone and proof that he was in fact mad.

"Stupid mad man," she muttered to herself. "Mad people these days," she muttered walking down a hallway with her eyes fixed on the ground. She only looked up when she noticed that she was walking on grass. She noticed that her medium armour had changed to a set of fine clothes that rubbed uncomfortable on her skin, it reminded her of her father with added to how uncomfortable she was. She saw a table with two men up ahead and quickly went over to see if they could tell her about where she was.

_"More tea, Pelly my dear?"_


	3. Lucci

Lucci woke up in the middle of an emerald green field that seemed to go on forever. The last thing that she remembered was interrupting a group of cultists performing some stupid ritual that she had been paid to stop but now she was in the middle of nowhere.

Lucci heard a howl somewhere of to her left _a hunt_. She could understand what it meant since she had beasts blood but that doesn't mean that she was going to interrupt another werewolves hunt purely because she didn't know where she was. So she got up and started walking north, for some reason the north really called out to her so she figured that she might as well go find out why.

A few more howls pierced the air _he's hunting tonight_...


	4. Axsius Valis

Axsius Valis lay broken in the grass. He was somewhere in the reach but that was all he knew. His legionnaire armour was ripped and covered with blood. The stab to his chest had broken at least two ribs and had burst his lung. He knew that he needed to move before more Forsworn came but his sisters and brothers in arms had been killed, they had even killed Mogriz. Mogriz had been his best friend for years, ever since he was born really. His family even took Axsius in when pirates killed his father and when his mother died of grief. He owed everything to Mogriz but now he's dead.

"Well it seems like all of your luck has run out."

Axsius' eyes snapped open at the sound of a woman's voice, well at least he thought it was a woman. He lifted his head off the ground just enough so he could see a black figure standing by his feet, he couldn't make out any features except that she was wearing a long black dress and hood. Several ravens were circling above. Making this woman seem dangerous. He should have heard her...

"I can save you but I need something in return," she paused for a moment before saying, "I need you to serve me."

An offer? He wasn't sure whether he had heard her correctly, he was going to die anyway so he might as well agree. He managed to nod his head in agreement before he blacked out.


	5. Silver Ormosa

Silver leaned against the bar of the Ragged Flagon next to Serana who seemed to be deep in thought but at the moment her man focus was Brynjolf, he had gone on about this job for ages. When he going to give it to her?

"We've heard that the Vigilants of Slendar have being asking a lot about this house so once inside you need to be careful," blah, blah, blah.

"Lass! Are you even paying attention? This place could be more dangerous than GoldenGlow," he said snapping his fingers in front of her face just to make sure. It's not that she wasn't paying attention it was just that she hardly thought that one simple house could be more dangerous than experienced mercenaries. Even as a companion she found that hard.

she grabbed a bottle of mead of the bar and stood up straight, "it's just a house Bryn! And Serana's coming with me."

"Silver! Pay up!" Vekel suddenly demanded. Silver whipped around confused. What did she need to pay for? "The mead lass," Brynjolf muttered nudging Sliver in the side with his elbow. She had a habit where she would steal things by accident but Luckly most of the time it was when she was in the Flagon so she didn't have to worry about being arrested. Silver put the mead back down on the bar, grabbed Serana and ran until they were outside.

"Silver you do remember that I'm getting myself cured so I won't be going to Markarth with you?" Serana asked once they got her breath back. She had been thinking about it for a while and now she was finally going to do it, Silver had encouraged her since it meant that they could travel more during the day.

"Of course, lets meet back up in the Flagon."


	6. Egil Ingdor

_"Egil I need you to clear out that cave while the rest of us scout the area for Imperials"_

It was meant to be a simple job but said cave had several bears and trolls hiding in it. But what had caught his eye was the chest neatly hidden by a stream. He opened the heavy lid and gazed into its contents. Nothing of great importance except of course the giant sphere! He almost dropped it when he heard a voice say

_"A new hand touches the beacon. Listen. Hear me and obey. A foul darkness has seeped into my temple. A darkness that you will destroy. Return my beacon to Mount Kilkreath. And I will make you the instrument of my cleansing light."_

Mount Kilkreath? That was near Solitude right? He wouldn't be going near there anytime soon not with the amour of Imperial dogs roaming about. But the voice seemed so alluring…


	7. Jill Hawkstone

The party at The Frozen Hearth was in full swing. Even the college mages had turned up! And of course Jill just had to challenge the Jarl to a drinking contest. By midnight Jill had beat all of her contestants when a man entered the inn. He pulled some strange bottles out of his bag and went straight over to her.

"Seeing as your the greatest drinker here how would you like to try some of my special brew?" He asked. Jill could see the anticipation in his eyes.

"Only if you have some too," she said, her voice slurring slightly. She had very high alcohol tolerance for an imperial and could probably go all night drinking without passing out.

"Ha! A contest!" He clapped his hands together be for downing a goblet of his mead. He poured out several more goblets and handed one to Jill. Knowing she was already drunk Jill drank hers slowly feeling the effects straight away.

After two more rounds the man known as Sam gaven in and said that all she had to do to win was finish one last goblet...


	8. Veranius

Veranius truged through the snow wishing that he had a horse. The sun slowed him down but he had passed the nearest town a few hours ago and it wouldn't be too long until night-time. He had heard of a way to cure his disease a month ago but being unable to hire a carriage had slowed him down even more. He was on his way to the shrine of Azura since he heard that Azura's star could not only give him his magic back but also cure him. His old legs struggled to keep going, if only he had been bitten when he was younger, then he would be at the shrine by now instead of walking through snow that was up to his ankles.


	9. Arshes Nei

Arshes was on her way back to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary to celebrate her most recent assassination, the assassination of the emperor's cousin. She had removed her elven helmet and was holding it loosely in her left hand, this way she could see and hear everything around her. Since she grew up in a bandit camp she was more in tune with nature so when she heard twigs snap behind her she knew someone was there. She quickly drew her enchanted ebony sword and turned around to face a dog? Her amber eyes scanned the surrounding area just in case the dog was just a distraction. She put her helm back on and started walking towards the dog...

_"You are exactly what I'm looking for!"_


	10. Chapter 1

_"Oh, I couldn't. Goes right through me. Besides, I have so many things to do... So many undesirables to contend with. Naysayers. Buffoons. Detractors. Why, my headsman hasn't slept in three days!"_

"Hello?" Julianne asked. The man in the purple and orange suit dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidal insane Pelagius. What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile? Grow old? You are the..." The man started to say but Julianne cut him off before he could continue.

"Excuse me!" Julianne said stepping up to the table.

The man paused for a second before continuing his conversation, "best Septim that's ever ruled. Well, except for that Martin fellow, but he turned into a dragon god, and that's hardly sporting... You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous time! Butterflies, blood, a fox, a severed head... Oh, and the cheese! To die for."

Julianne tapped her foot impatiently while the other man grumbled, "yes, yes, as you've said, countless times before..."

The man in the odd suit then said, "Humph! Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best I take my leave. A good day to you sir. I said good day!"

"Yes, yes, go. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens..." The other man mumbled under his breath before vanishing.

Julianne stopped tapping her foot and walked round the table to the man in the purple and orange suit, "hello?"

"How rude! Can't bothered to host an old friend for a decade or two." The man said outraged but that still didn't stop him from eating a slice of cheese.

"Erm... Who was he?" She asked.

"Emperor Pelagius III. Now surely even you know about Pelagius' decree? On his deathbed, oh, and this was inspired, he forbade... death! That's right! Death! Outlawed!" The man announced.

"Where am I exactly?" she inquired walking round the table till she was on the opposite side of him.

"Inside the mind of Pelagius, silly. Oh. Is it your... first time?" He responded.

"Oh yes it is but I'm only here to deliver a message," she said waiting for his reaction.

"Reeaaaallllyyyy? Ooh, ooh, what kind of message? A song? A summons? Wait, I know! A death threat written on the back of an Argonian concubine! Those are my favorites." he paused for a second before saying, "Well? Spit it out, mortal. I haven't got an eternity! Actually... I do. Little joke. But seriously. What's the message?"

"...I'm here to get you from your holiday," Julianne hesitated since she wasn't sure how he would react since he seemed so excited.

"Were you now? By whom? Wait! Don't tell me! I want to guess! Was it Molag? No, no... Little Tim, the toy maker's son? The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley, that talking grapefruit from Passwall. Wrong on all accounts, aren't I? Ha! No matter! Honestly, I don't want to know. Why ruin the surprise? But more to the point. Do you, tiny, puny, expendable little mortal, actually think you can convince me to leave? Because that's... crazy. You do realize who you're dealing with here?" On that question he seemed to lean forward as if trying to anticipate her answer.

"I have no idea..." She mumbled. All she knew was that he's completely mad.

"Wrong! Actually, you do. Sort of. I am a part of you, little mortal. I am a shadow in your subconscious, a blemish on your fragile little psyche. You know me. You just don't know it. Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. At your service." _And that explains why he's so mad_, Julianne thought.

"Does this mean your leaving?" she asked.

"Now that's the real question, isn't it? Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra really need? So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave. That's right. I'm done. Holiday... complete. Time to return to the hum drum day-to-day. On one condition. You have to find the way out first. Good luck with that." Sheogorath said as if it was simple but Julianne knew otherwise.

"And the catch is what," she asked stepping forward.

"Ha! I do love it when the mortals know they're being manipulated. Makes things infinitely more interesting." He paused. _"_Care to take a look around? This is not, I dare say, the Solitude botanical gardens. Have you any idea where you are? Where you truly are? Welcome to the deceptively verdant mind of the Emperor Pelagius III. That's right! You're in the head of a dead, homicidal insane monarch. Now, I know what you're thinking. Can I still rely on my swords and spells and sneaking and all that nonsense? Sure, sure. Or... you could use... The Wabbajack! Huh? Huh? Didn't see that coming, did you?" He said getting up and retrieving an odd-looking staff that was resting on the back of his chair. He sat down and threw it across the table at her. She only just managed to catch it before it hit the ground. On closer inspection the staff had three faces and was purple.

Julianne walked around the table and headed for the path right behind Sheogorath.

"You've headed down the path of dreams. Unfortunately for you, Pelagius suffered night terrors from a young age..."


	11. Chapter 2

Lucci had walked for what felt like hours but in reality it had only been forty minutes, her feet hurt from the walking before arriving in this place and from walking for forty minutes straight. She only sped up when she saw what looked like a palace in the distance. She had only seen a few other people and they had been to busy hunting to notice her.

When night fell she had a choice, either hide in the forest far off to the left of her or try to get to the palace before the _big hunt._ She decided to try to get to the palace so she could hopefully get some shelter. Her beast blood acting up was the reason, she saw the crimson moon that had lit up the sky and cast and eerie red glow over everything.

When she got to the palace she saw a 8 foot tall man surrounded by several men and women equipped for a lengthy hunt. She knew exactly who the man was, it was the helmet that gave it away. _Hircine_. The man wore a deer skull helmet and what seemed like a version of Daedric armour but instead of sticking out the armour seemed to mold to the body. It was like leather armour but a Daedric version. He had a large ebony spear in his hand, daedric bow and arrows on his back and several different daggers on his waist.

With a simple gesture the people walking with Hircine either ran into the woods or transformed into their beast forms while running into the woods. Hircine turned and started walking towards Lucci.

"Mortal what are you doing in my realm?" He asked once in front of her. His voice only seemed to show off how powerful he was, Lucci barely came up to his lower chest so she had quite a job looking up at him.

"I interrupted some cultist performing a ritual and I got transported here," Lucci replied. She couldn't make out his expression from under his mask since where eyes should have been there were just black holes.

"One of my servants shall show you to your room," he said simply. He walked past her into the forest spear in hand leaving Lucci to gaze up at the giant palace.

Lucci walked slowly through the palace trying to remember the way back to the entrance. After a few minutes she got to the throne room where another hunter seemed to be waiting for her.

"Come on your room is this way," he said speed walking his way through the corridors and up several stairs. He was also equipped for hunting so Lucci wondered whether he had been told to show her to her room before going out with the others. Once they got there he ran off down the way they came without another word.

Her room had a king sized bed, a balcony, a sofa, two wardrobes, two drawers and a large desk with an armchair. The colour scheme was silver, ebony and crimson.

Lucci dumped her backpack on the sofa and changed out of her dragon scale armour into a top and leggings. She had the blacksmiths tell her when ever the dragonborn sold them some dragon scales so Lucci could buy the scales and make her armour with it.

She put her weapons on a weapon rack and her armour on a mannequin, and unpacked her bag. Once she had done that she tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Hircine threw his spear at a giant bear and then threw one of his daggers at a deer the same size, soon both were dead and so Hircine collected his weapons and used another dagger to skin the dead animals. He had watched Lucci when she was traveling in Skyrim, she was the perfect hunter and would go to his shrine often. Not a lot of people knew about his shrine since he had hidden it in a cave in the middle of the pine forest. One time she had even given him her spare dragon scales after making her armour, he was so impressed that he replaced his spears handle with them.

After a few more hours of hunting the sun started to show though the trees so he reluctantly walked back to the palace. Once there he headed back to his room to get rid of all his weapons except his spear. He walked to the throne room and sat on his cathedra. He leant his spear against the side of his throne and summoned one of his servants.

"Tell Lucci that I wish to speak with her"


	12. Chapter 3

Axsius awoke to the sounds of people talking. His head throbbed like never before and his whole body burned. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. He saw two imperial soldiers that were putting away potions and bandages.

"What do you think the priestess meant when she said he stunk of daedra?" The female soldier whispered to her partner.

"I have no idea but it must be bad since she refused to help him," the male one whispered back, putting away the last healing potion.

"What do you mean?" Axsius managed to ask, his voice was rough and his throat burned. The two soldiers jumped and quickly turned to face him.

"We found you near a forsworn camp half dead and when we took you to the temple of Dibella for healing the priestess there refused to help you since she said that you stink of daedra so we healed you instead," the man blurted out.

"Also someone dropped this off from you," the other soldier said going to the table and picking up something that was covered in cloth. He handed the item over to Axsius who then unwrapped the cloth to reveal a black amulet. The amulet was a raven that seemed to be resting in a circle. Going around the circle was strange writing.

"Do you know what language this is?" Axsius asked them holding up the amulet. It seemed to call to him as if it was trying to get him to wear it.

"No but you could ask Thane Lucci since I've heard she's an expert in foreign languages and in the daedra. Her house is the one overlooking the gates. She should be back by now." The male soldier said before leaving, his partner gave Axsius one last look before leaving as well.

Axsius looked at the amulet one last time before getting up. _Those soldiers did a good_ _job _he thought as he walked over to his stuff and picked up his armour, there was no way he could use it again. Most of the metal had dents and the fabric was ripped. He put it down and found his coin purse, he decided to go to the blacksmiths after visiting the thane. He quickly got changed into the spare clothes that were lying near his stuff. He strapped his sword to his waist, he needed to either get it repaired or replaced.

He walked out the room and closed the door behind him. He walked slowly out the guard tower and down the stairs, he wonder how the soldiers had managed to get him up there. Once he got to the market he started up the stairs to Vlindrel Hall.

When he finally got there he knocked on the door and waited. A girl wearing a full set of nordic carved armour and a deadric war axe strapped to her waist.

"Hello?" She asked as she took her helmet off. She had long brown hair that matched her brown eyes perfectly.

"I'm looking for Thane Lucci," Axsius said. He had never seen the Thane before so he wondered if this girl was her.

"Well she hasn't returned yet but I'm her partner so if it's a job you can leave it to me," she replied. She may have been about three inches shorter than him but she could still meet his gaze.

"I'm looking for advice," Axsius didn't know how to bring up the daedra subject around a person that he had never heard of.

"Like what type of advice? Combat, magic, daedra? But I must warn you me and Lucci are shit at magic. Combat we can both do. And daedra. I taught her all she knows." The girl had a mischievous glint in her eye when she mentioned daedra.

"Well maybe you could help me then. A priestess refused to help me because she said that I stunk of daedra and I got this amulet delivered and I don't understand the language on it."

"You stink of daedra!" The girl said mimicking the priestess' voice "that's her favourite line when me and Lucci go in there. We actually have a private healer now because we can't stand Senna. Anyway come in! My name is Lhatio but everyone calls me Lae," she said grabbing her arm and pulling him in. She shut the door behind them and guided Axsius though to the main room. "Now show me that amulet of yours" She said as she sat by the fire.

Axsius sat opposite her and pulled the amulet out of his pocket. He handed it to her and watched as the tiniest hint of a smile formed on Lae's face.

"Nocturnal. Ox mekjw lohhx wji mekjwemkohix xjohh lekjw em heli omn niowj. Wjie ooi wji xjonatx wjow ohtoex oidoem." She paused for a moment before translating. _"As night falls the nightingales shall fight in life and death. They are the shadow that always remain."_


	13. Chapter 4

After travelling for two weeks by carriage Silver reached Markarth and headed straight for the abandoned house so she could get the job done. Once Silver reached the house she was greeted by a Vigilant of Stendarr.

"Excuse me, but do you know anything about this house? Seen anyone enter or leave?" He asked after eyeing her armour.

"Why?" Silver asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm with the Vigil of Stendarr. We believe this house might have been used for Daedra worship. Evil rites and so forth." He turned around and stood in front of the door and let out a sigh.

"I only just got here I'm afraid," Silver said stepping closer to the door and looking closely at the lock to her surprise it looked like the door was unlocked.

"It's like everyone in this city has amnesia," he muttered under his breath.

Silver looked up at him and smiled "I could help you if you want?"

"I was actually just about to head on inside. Be good to have someone watch my back. Follow me, and keep your eyes open. Daedra are powerful creatures and tricksters. Never know what you'll find," he said opening the door and walking in.

Silver followed closely behind him and closed the door. Once inside she picked up an apple and took a bite out of it while the vigilant look around the room.

"Fresh food. No wood rot on the furniture. Someone's been here. Recently. But the people I asked say no one enters or leaves," he murmured picking up piece of bread and then putting it down again. He was about to speak when a massive bang sounded downstairs making the house tremble.

"Did you hear that? I think it came from this way," he ran into the next room leaving Sliver behind.

Sliver followed after him slowly and took another bite out if her apple.

"That's it! Something's inside the house. Come on, we're getting to the bottom of this," he all but shouted running down the stairs. "Come out! We know you're here!" Sliver put her half eaten apple on the table and slowly followed him.

Silver was leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs when he said "There's another door. See if you can get it open."

He said it with such urgency that Silver sighed and walked down to the door getting a lock pick out. She kneeled in front of the door but as soon as she put a lock pick in place sounds echoed from up stairs. She turned around and saw her apple floating in mid-air.

The vigilant ran upstairs shouting "Stendarr's Mercy! This isn't an ordinary Daedra. We have to get help."

Silver ran after him but when she got up the stairs a voice echoed...

_**"Weak. He's weak. You're strong. Crush him."**_

Silver shivered when she heard the voice. Power radiated of it.

When they reached the front door Silver heard the vigilant say "You first. Come on. Let's go." She grabbed the door handle and tugged hard but the door didn't even move an inch.

The voice echoed through out the house…

_**"No. Kill him. Crush his bones. Tear at his flesh. You will kill. You will kill, or you will die!"**_

Silver shivered again and looked over at the trembling man. "Get out of my head, Daedra!" Griped the table next to him with one hand and his head with the other muttering "I don't want to die. I can't die here!" He drew his silver sword and said "The Daedra has us. It's you or me!"

Silver pulled out her dragonbone swords just in time to block his attack. "FUS RO DAH!" She shouted sending him into a table. Silver walked over and sent her sword through his neck.

_**"Yes. Your reward is waiting for you, mortal. Further down."**_

Silver hesitated before walking through the house to what looked like a room with an altar with a mace on top of it. She had stepped up to the altar when spikes came up from the floor trapping her.

_**"Fool! Did you think Molag Bal, the Lord of Domination, would so easily reward you? What do you see from that little cage? Speak."**_

"A… a mace," Sliver was visibly trembling by now. The voice scared her beyond belief and her hands were dripping with blood from holding the spikes so hard.

_**"Rusted. Dry. There was a time when this mace dripped with the blood of the feeble and the worthless. But a Daedric Lord has his enemies, and my rival Boethiah had her priest desecrate it. Left it here to decay. Until you came."**_

"W-what do you want? Revenge?" She looked at the altar the voice booming in her mind.

_**"Revenge? No. I want submission. I want the priest who did this to bend his knee and give me his soul. He comes by to perform Boethiah's insulting rites at my altar, but he's been missing. Captured and bound. Left to rot. Save him. Let him perform his rite one more time. And when he does, we will be waiting for him."**_

The spikes retreated into the floor releasing Silver. She ran out of the house but as soon as she stepped one foot out side she collided with what seemed like a brick wall…


End file.
